Eyes on you
by closestthingihave
Summary: AU-ish. Dean and Sam are done with hunting. Sam goes back to college. Dean meets Castiel at a bar. He is intrigued. Things happen. There will be lots of music. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In this universe, Cas is a human who has nothing to do with the supernatural world. Sam and Dean stop hunting after they kill Azazel and consequently all demons. The gates of hell never get opened. Sam decides to go back to college. Dean gets a job in a bar and buys a new apartment. He meets Castiel. **

**A little cheesy, going to have sexy Destiel scenes. There won't be much angst, I just want to write some happy sweet Destiel. I'm having fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it. **

**Disclaimer: Any and all songs used here are not written by me and belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Dean and Sam walk into the motel bar and settle down on a table in front of the stage; it's music night and having just finished their last ever hunt, they decide to stay just to relax and maybe meet some girls.

The waitress brings their drinks. Dean winks at her. "Dean, this one's for you," Sammy raises his drink. "Congrats on the new apartment, big bro, even though you have to wait a couple of days to move in. I'll be on my way back to college by then so let's celebrate tonight."

"Aw Sammy I'm gonna miss your chubby face," Dean teases. "Ha ha. I'm gonna miss your ugly ass face too." Sam replies with a grin.

They laugh, drink, and turn towards the stage just as a short (well, compared to the Winchesters) blue-eyed man walks on to the stage. He tests the mic and opens his mouth to speak and then his eyes lock with Dean and he freezes. He stares at Dean for a whole minute. Sam nudges Dean. "Hey I think that weird dude's got a boner for ya." And then he laughs to himself. Dean just lightly punches Sam's arm and looks back to the stage where the blue-eyed boy has disappeared. "Son of a bitch, I don't swing that way."

"Sure you don't." Sam replies sarcastically.

Dean wants to defend himself but he finds himself intrigued by the man. He drinks down the rest of his beer and motions for the waitress to get him another one. His thoughts are too preoccupied to notice the waitress bending down in front of him, showing off her Cleavage.

She walks away, disappointed. Sam looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we got separate rooms and the girl on the table behind you's been staring at me for a while. Think I'm gonna go, y'know, charm her pants off. See you tomorrow morning." Sam says with a wink.

Dean laughs. "Okay Sammy, go get 'er, tiger."

Sam walks off leaving Dean alone with his drink. He turns toward the stage again and finds the man back with the mic. He doesn't introduce himself; just stares at Dean and starts singing; his voice giving Dean butterflies.

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much _

_At long last love has arrived _

_And I thank God I'm alive _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_Pardon the way that I stare _

_There's nothing else to compare _

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_There are no words left to speak _

_So if you feel like I feel _

_Please let me know that it's real _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you_


	2. Chapter 2

The blue-eyed man stops singing and looks like he's having trouble catching his breath. Another man comes on stage, shakes his hand and grabs the mic. "Hello I'm the manager. That was Castiel Novak, everybody. If you like what you just heard," he looks Castiel up and down, "or saw," he winks, "he sings here every wednesday. Sometimes he also strip dances," the crowd cheers and Castiel's eyes widen and his cheeks go red.

"Okay that's not true, he doesn't strip dance. Though we all wish he did." The crowd laughs again and Castiel smiles nervously, his eyes darting to Dean who looks amused. They smile at each other for a second, and then Castiel and the manager leave the stage, out of Dean's sight.

He walks up to the manager a few minutes later and asks for a job here. The guy looks at him for a minute, judging, and then tells him the job is his. Just as he's paying the check- still ignoring the waitress and her breasts- Castiel walks right past him, his hand brushing his arm, and walks out the bar. Dean quickly gets up and follows.

"Hey! HEY, CASTIEL!" Dean yells into the parking lot, making a couple of people turn around. Castiel stops walking, faces Dean. "Hello Dean," he replies with a calm smile, his voice grave and soft.

"Uh how'd you know my name? You some kinda psychic or something?" Castiel laughs. "No, I just heard your brother call you Dean- was the tall guy your brother?"

"Oh, um yeah that's Sammy, my little bro. He went back to his motel room." Dean doesn't know why he mentioned the motel but a weird feeling he's not familiar with sinks into his stomach. He's nervous and hopeful and hopeless and lustful and revolted and excited all at once and it doesn't make sense, because this guy is making him feel those things, and he doesn't swing that way and he hardly knows him.

"I see." They stand in silence for a few minutes; Castiel staring calmly at Dean, Dean fidgeting and looking anywhere but at Castiel.

"Did you like the song?" Castiel asks, his lips and eyes playful. "The song? Are you kidding? I felt like you were singin' it just for me; loved every second. You got a real special voice there!"

Castiel chuckles and mutters something that sounds like "Just for you." and then he says, louder, "Thank you. Music's just kind of my savior, as cheesy as that sounds."

"Oh no no, that ain't cheesy, I get you man. I feel the same way about it." Dean replies, grabbing Castiel's shoulder and dropping his hand as soon as he realized what he'd done.

"So um, do you have anywhere to be right now?" He asks Castiel. "No, I was just gonna go home and maybe read a little."

"That sounds boring! You wanna go home with m- not, not like um, that, just y'know drink a couple beers, maybe read a little together." He says the last sentence with a smirk.

"That should be fun! Okay, let's go."

They walk around the bar and into Dean's motel room. "This is just temporary. I bought an apartment a couple of streets down, but it's being furnished so I'm stayin' here for a couple of days." Dean says to Castiel, as if he's saying _The next time you come over it's going to be in a private apartment so don't worry _

Castiel nods, his eyebrows raised a little. He sits down on the edge of the bed. Dean brings out a couple of beer bottles and hands one to Castiel.

"So Cas, can I call you Cas? What do you do other than sing at the bar?"

"No one's ever called me Cas before. I like it," he smiles and continues "Well there's a bookshop right next to the bar, I don't know if you've seen it. But yes I work there. I live a couple of streets down from here too."

"Oh wow, so I get to see you around a lot. The bar owner offered me a job tonight and I took it."

Castiel laughs. "That's great, Dean. I look forward to bumping into you." They get quiet after that; drink their beers in comfortable silence, sitting next to each other on the small bed, knees touching.


	3. Chapter 3

They drink a couple of beers and then Cas says goodnight and leaves. Dean didn't want him to go but he didn't want to push it because he hardly knew him and he didn't want to seem like an ass and he was scared. Yes, Dean Winchester, the most terrifying hunter in the country, was scared of a 5'11" blue-eyed no-clue-what's-going-on man. He was surprised the guy went to his room with him without a second's hesitation. Well at least it means he has time to figure out why he's so intrigued by this man before Castiel realizes why Dean took an interest in him.

He switches off the lights and crawls into bed, his head full of blue eyes and a crooked tie and warm hands.

* * *

The next morning, Dean wakes up to knocking on the door. "Heya Sammy," he smiles up at his little brother as he walks into the room.

"Morning dean! Sleep well last night?" He says before handing Dean a cup of coffee he got him and sipping his own.

"Thanks! Yah I guess." Dean doesn't mention Castiel and Sam doesn't ask so they go for breakfast before Sammy has to leave for college.

They walk into a Diner across the street. Dean has bacon and eggs with a side of pie, Sammy has a salad- as always. They talk about their plans and laugh about Sam's bedroom adventures.

When they finish, they walk back to the motel, go to Sam's room, and Dean makes sure his brother has everything he needs. He gives him some cash for the road and the keys to a truck Bobby- the man who practically raised them- had given him last year. Sam was going to take the bus till the warehouse where the truck was, and then he could drive it to college.

They hug. "Sammy take care out there, you hear me?" He says, looking sternly into Sam's eyes. "Don't worry Dean, my big brother taught me how to look out for myself," he replies with a wink. "Okay. Well just remember I'm only a Phone call away."

Sam leaves and Dean heads to the bar to start his shift. Just as he's walking in, he spots Castiel walking into the bookshop. His stomach flutters and he finds himself staring at the entrance where Castiel was just standing until someone walks out of the bar and the door almost hits him in the face. He shakes his head and walks in.

His first shift goes pretty well, considering that the last time he worked at a bar, he was 19. As soon as Anna - a pretty red headed girl - takes over, Castiel walks in. Dean puts on a smile and Castiel waves at him, but heads right to where a smiling Anna is standing. "Hey Anna!" He hugs her and she giggles. "Castiel, where have you been?" She says with a pout. "Sorry, work at the university and the bookshop's been keeping me quite busy."

Dean stands there just watching as Anna goes to get Cas a drink. Castiel turns toward Dean. "Hello Dean," he says, his head tilting to the side a little. "You're angry. Why are you angry?"

"I'm not." He replies a little too curtly. "So are you and Anna dating? She looks a bit too young for you." he says with a smirk.

"Dating? Oh no. She's my little sister. I haven't seen her in weeks. I was just about to say it's funny that you're working with my little sister."

"Your sister? Well I'll be damned." Dean doesn't know why but he's a little disappointed.

Anna comes back with the drink, smiling shyly at Dean before heading away. If she was Castiel's girlfriend, then at least Dean could have had a reason to stop thinking about and wanting Castiel. But now... Well.

He looks at Castiel, who's trying to get an ice cube from the cup to fall into his mouth. Dean has to hold himself back to keep from leaning over and kissing those pink lips.

* * *

A whole month and 30 days of sexual tension later, Dean decides to let go of the closet he's been holding on to as protection and be honest with Castiel because it's driving him crazy.

They've been hanging out a lot at Dean's new apartment. They eat and drink and watch movies and talk about their lives. On this particular night, Dean decides to tell Castiel. They have a bit too much to drink and they're laughing about something when Dean just blurts out "How do I politely tell you that I want to push you against a wall and make out with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"How do I politely tell you that I want to push you against a wall and make out with you?"_

Castiel's eyes widen at Dean's words, his smile abruptly fading. "Dean w-what?"

Dean sits down in front of Castiel, looking straight into his eyes. "Cas listen to me. The moment I saw you up on that stage, singing that song, I wanted to take you home. And I did, but not the way I had in mind. you're so fucking cute, you know that? And you're so funny and adorable and you never fucking shut up and I haven't been able to stop thinking about y-" Castiel puts a finger on Dean's lips, cutting him off.

"That's polite enough for me," he says, his voice rough with need. Dean grins and leans forward, hungrily pressing his lips against Castiel's. He moans at the feeling of Dean's lips, strong and hungry and soft and sweet. Castiel opens his mouth to breathe and Dean slides his tongue on to Castiel's bottom lip and licks it. Cas grabs Dean's tongue with his mouth and their tongues slide hot and open against each other.

Dean pulls away and kisses down Castiel's face, jaw and neck until he reaches the collar of his grey shirt that hugs his chest nicely. He pulls it off along with his own, and lies on top of Cas, their chests sliding against each other, hips bucking for friction. Castiel moans. "You're a loud one, aren't you?" Dean says with a smirk, his harsh breath the only indicator to him being turned on- other than his hard dick pressing against Castiel's stomach, of course. "want the whole world to hear what I'm doing to you huh?"

"Hnng Dean please," he groans. Dean licks Castiel's nipple. "What do you want baby? Anything you want. You just gotta ask!"

"Just touch me." "Touch you where Cas? Ask and you shall receive."

"Down there Dean! Please!" Without another word, Dean slides down Castiel's body until his face is level with his crotch. He slowly unbuttons his pants and pulls Castiel's dick out. Cas hisses at the cold air on his sensitive dick and takes in a shaky but deep breath. Dean licks his length and smiles as Castiel grabs his hair and pulls at it. He gets up and Castiel groans at the missing weight and tongue. Dean pulls off his own pants and boxers, gets on top of Cas again and kisses him, the friction of their dicks pressed together making them both moan. Castiel reaches down and wraps his hand around both of their dicks. Dean wraps his hand around them too and they both find a rhythm and jack each other off until they come, breathing heavily, their lips still pressed together.

Dean rolls off Cas and they both stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, catching their breath. Dean laughs loudly and turns towards Cas. "That was amazing." He says, putting his hand on Castiel's chest. Castiel smiles, still looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

20 minutes later, they're both showered and dressed. Castiel checks the time. "It's getting late, I should leave." he says.

Dean looks upset. "Cas don't go."

"Dean I can-" his heart rises up to his throat, blocking off the rest of the sentence, when he notices the hurt in Dean's eyes- green as a crumbling mountain side.

"Okay but I have to give a lecture at the uni tomorrow morning so let's sleep." He says, a tone of warning in his voice.

Dean's eyes light up and he tries to hold back a grin. He moves closer to Castiel, pinning the smaller man against the wall. "I wouldn't dare keep you from sleeping." He whispers, presses his lips softly against Castiel's. "Dean! Seriously!"

Dean ignores him and sucks on his neck. Castiel laughs, "Dean if you don't stop, I'll either have to take you right here or go home. And I can't do either. So stop, please!"

Dean pulls away. "Oh fine, fine. Party pooper. Let's go sleep." He takes his hand and they walk into the bedroom together. They both strip down to their boxers and crawl under the sheets.

They curl up facing each other, their legs tangled. Castiel closes his eyes and Dean watches him for a minute before speaking. "Sing me to sleep,"

Castiel's eyes snap open. "Really?"

"Yeah come on Cas, your voice is really lovely." Dean says, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Cas.

Castiel takes in a deep breath and starts singing.

"_You pull back,_

_And you angle towards the window._

_Now the rain is crashing down,_

_And oh my god you're beautiful._

_And I'm so unsated, still I pray you'll hold back your escape_

_Yeah we still got time_

_And in my mind these bends could be steered straight._

_As these waves crash against the highway cliffs,_

_I'm so scared they'll flood me where I sit..._

_Well the roads, they change to waterways_

_They never carry home."_

Castiel stops singing when he realizes Dean has fallen asleep, a small smile on his face. He runs his hand through Dean's hair, gently touches his face. Castiel feels himself falling I love with Dean. He gets the feeling there's a lot more to Dean than meets the eyes. He knows Dean has gone through hell, has seen so much bad, and he feels an ache in his heart for the beautiful man sleeping beside him .

He knows Dean's life has been the exact of peaceful, but as he watches him right now, he realizes he has never seen anyone looking more peaceful while they sleep. With that thought, Castiel closes his eyes and falls asleep, his hand never leaving Dean's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Come morning, Dean wakes up to find Castiel's hand on his face. He takes in a deep breath, remembering the events of last night.

He looks at Cas, who's still sleeping, and kisses his nose. Cas hums sleepily and his hand slides away from Dean's face. Dean smiles and gets up. He stretches lazily and stops when he realizes Cas is watching him. "Mmm don't stop on my account." Cas says with a sleepy smile on his face. Dean laughs and paddles across the room to his closet. He pulls out a couple of sweatpants, throws one to Cas and wears the other one. "Let's go get some breakfast."

An hour later, they'd both freshened up in the bathroom and gobbled down the delicious breakfast - eggs, bacon, cheese, bread & orange juice - Dean had prepared.

"Well, it's 9 a.m, I need to go or I'm going to be late for my lecture Dean."

"Okay let me drive you!"

So they pass by Castiel's house - so he could suit up and get his briefcase - and then they drive to the local University and arrange for Dean to pick Cas up at 1 because he didn't bring his car. Dean manages to sneak in a goodbye kiss before Cas is practically running towards the building and he frowns because now he has to drive back alone.

Dean finishes his shift early because it's Wednesday. He calls sammy to check on him. By 12:30, he's in his car and driving to get Castiel. He gets there 15 minutes early so he has a chance to look back on the last month. He can't believe he's actually like, with Castiel right now. If anything, the whole thing feels like it's just one big dream and he's going to wake up at any minute and there wont be a Castiel and he's going to laugh at liking a guy and the warmth will be gone and... Okay, he doesn't want it to be just a dream. Whether he likes it or not, Castiel has, in a way, saved him.

Before he has a chance to contemplate that, the passenger seat door is flung open and Cas slides in. They smile at each other. "Ready to go?" Dean asks. "Yes I am. I'm so exhausted and it's only 1." Dean starts the car and drives off. "Good thing you don't have work at the bookshop today." Dean smirks. "Yeah but I got the singing at the bar tonight," he sighs. "I don't know what to sing. But I promised the manager I'll come. I kinda owe him. He got me the job at the bookshop."

"Whatever you sing, you'll be great baby." Dean says, reaching over to put his hand on Castiel's thigh. "Whoa Dean," he pushes his hand away. "Not while you're driving." He grins despite himself.

They get to Castiel's apartment, and barely make it to the bedroom before they're naked and panting.

* * *

(36 days later)

As they drink Coffee in Castiel's living room, Castiel confronts Dean.

"Hey Dean? You said something last night, when you were sleeping." He feels Dean stiffening beside him, but keeps talking. "You said 'you don't have to do this for me dad. I'm not worth it'. What were you talking about?"

Dean forces himself to smile. "It probably don't mean anything Cas. I don't know."

"Dean don't lie to me. You told me your dad died to save you. Is that what you meant?" Dean's jaw clenches and he looks away. " I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean we have to. You need to get it out and I want to listen to you. I see it - whatever it is - tearing you up from the inside, every day. I didn't realize it was doing that to you in your sleep too. Let me help you Dean." He says, putting his hand on Dean's face. Dean tries to resist but his heart is aching and he's suddenly so tired and he leans in to the touch. He decides to let go of his "no chick flick moments" rule and finds himself talking about his past.

Cas knows Dean has nightmares. He wakes up sweating and with tears in his eyes. But he's never spoken in his dreams before.

"Cas it's complicated... It's been a couple of years and," he laughs darkly, "they were right when they said that your past always catches up to you. You know how my mom died and how it affected my dad. Me and Sammy were raised with revenge and salt and war. My father's words were my law, he was my hero. And to have him die for me, I couldn't take it. I should've died. It was supposed to be me." He goes quiet, staring at his hands while Cas rubs his back.

Dean suddenly stands up. "Castiel I should leave,"

"I... I should leave. This is ridiculous, Cas. I can't be fixed. I hide it well, sure, but if you stick around you'll feel it- always there. It's like having an elephant in the room. You have to crawl under it to get out of bed in the morning- always worried today's going to be the day it crushes you. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Dean you're not going anywhere, and neither am I," he stands up and pulls a reluctant Dean into his arms. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean crumbles at those words and tears fall from his eyes. Cas pulls them down so they're a heap on the floor. "The way I feel... Inside me... I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing,"

"Sshh," Cas whispers, pulling Dean tighter against his chest. "I got you, Dean. I got you."

They stay like that for an eternity, and when Dean's eyes are dry and their bodies are numb from the floor, they realize 3 hours have passed. They get up and Dean washes his face, smiles apologetically at Cas. "I don't... Just... Thank you Cas. When your parents named you after an angel, I don't think they realized that you're an angel in every sense of the word."

Cas motions for him to come closer. They press their lips gently together, and kiss soft and slow for a few minutes before Cas pulls away. "Okay you should go home. I need to work on something. I feel inspired." Dean pouts. "Can't I stay? Please?"

"Aw Dean don't look at me like that. It's a surprise. I'll make it up to you I promise! Go to the bar at 8 sharp!"

Dean leaves and Cas sits at his desk, writing excitedly with smoke coming out of his pen.


	6. Chapter 6

At 8 o'clock, Dean heads to the bar, his heart fluttering. He orders a drink and just as he takes the first sip, he spots Castiel walking on to the stage.

Castiel takes in a deep breath. "Hello everyone. Tonight I will be singing two songs that I wrote," the audience cheers loudly. "They're both about someone who means a lot to me. I wrote these songs as a way of telling him what's really on my mind because it's easier than saying it in words, am I right or am I right?" he says with a smile. Everyone around Dean laughs and he feels his heart beating hard, and he has to resist running up to the stage or running out of the bar.

Cas speaks again. "Well I just wrote these today, so bear with me." The man behind him starts playing the guitar. Cas takes in a deep breath and starts singing.

"_You've got a pair of beat up boots and they have always served you well_

_the heels they pound the graveyard ground like somnolence of chapel bells_

_their leather tongues are flapping full of stories they could tell_

_and their solid soles know all the words to every ballad of farewell._

_When summer hail is fallin' down or drums are beating out a poem_

_You can't help but imagine Kansas and the last days you were home_

_you buzz around the thought of flight like bees around a honey comb_

_and lucid dream all through the night yes deep in sleep you're free to roam_

_Yes in your sleep the lines are crossed_

_and cliffs were made for jumping off_

_And everything is open for creation_

_spontaneous creation_

_like combustion_

_like an engine_

_like a bible_

_a set of wheels_

_a lifetime seeking vengeance for_

_a murder that you never saw_

_your father's word become your law_

_your world become a midnight '67 Chevy Impala_

_watch your brother's back traverse the highways of America._

_You think that you're a lonely man_

_you're not alone, you're stronger than_

_Believing you would walk this life alone_

_with all the blows that you have braved, and all people you have saved_

_you can't just give up hope_

_you can't just give up hope_

_Sometimes you think the time has come to ditch your car and hop a train_

_where you can lean your shoulder on somebody else's windowpane_

_the tug and pull that's troubling you will cease to cause a strain_

_and the tension of the tawdry world will shiver off like consecrated rain._

_Yes consecrated words ring true_

_Your brother's voice will pull you through_

_And every road is just as good as being there_

_Your brother's life is not worth more_

_but goddamn it's worth fighting for_

_and all your love and all your life has led you there_

_You think that you're a lonely man_

_you're not alone, you're stronger than_

_believing I would let you walk alone _

_with all the knives that you have thrown, and all the lives that you have known_

_you can't just give up hope_

_you can't just give up hope_

_with all the blows that you have braved and all the lives that you have saved_

_you can't just give up now_

_you can't just give up now"_

Cas finishes the song and it's quiet for a minute, then everyone starts clapping. He looks right into Dean's eyes. Dean stares back, his heart in his throat, his mouth forming a broken smile. Castiel looks away.

"Thank you. That was a song about a hero I know. Okay the next song is a bit more relatable. It's about deserving to be loved even though you're imperfect."

He whispers something to his guitar guy, stands back in front of the mic and clears his throat.

"_When all of your flaws and all of my flaws,_

_are laid out one by one,_

_A wonderful part of the mess that we made, _

_We pick ourselves undone,_

_I'll be your man_

_I'll understand_

_I'll do my best to take_

_good care of you_

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws, _

_They lie there hand in hand, _

_Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned, _

_They pass from man to man. _

_There's a hole in your soul_

_I can fill it, I can fill it, _

_There's a hole in your soul_

_I can fill it, I can fill it._

_Derry down green -color of my dream_

_A dream that daily is coming true_

_ And when the day is through,_

_I will come to you,_

_and tell you of_

_your many charms._

_I have always worn my flaws upon my sleeve, _

_And you have always buried them deep beneath the ground, _

_Dig them up, let's finish what we've started, _

_Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned,_

_You'll look at me with eyes that see_

_And melt into my waiting arms._

_And so I come, to be the one_

_Who's always standing close to you._

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_

_When they have been exhumed,_

_We'll see that we need them to be who we are, _

_Without them we'd be doomed._

_There's a hole in your soul_

_I can fill it, I can fill it, _

_There's a hole in your soul_

_I can fill it, I can fill it._

_Look at the wonderful mess that we made, _

_We pick ourselves undone._

_Reach out for me_

_So I can be_

_The one who's always reaching out for you_

_I'll be your dream_

_You'll be mine_

_And I'll be your lover too."_

* * *

Dean's eyes fill up with tears and he waits till Cas walks off the stage- after a heated cheer from the audience - then he heads to the backstage room where he finds Cas alone. He smiles at Dean " I told them we need a moment alone."

Dean doesn't respond, he just stands there staring at Cas through blurry eyes. Cas starts getting uncomfortable. "This is when you're supposed to say something. What did you think of the songs?"

"Cas, you caught me off guard. I... I can't even begin to... They were beautiful... I just.. I felt the words," his hands shaking, he points at his chest, right above where his heart is. "Right here."

He approaches Castiel and pulls him into a tight hug. "I love you," they both whisper at the same time. Dean starts laughing, softly at first, and when Cas joins him, they both turn hysterical. They end up on the floor, Dean on top of Cas, trying to catch their breaths, still giggling uncontrollably.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "You're the closest thing I have to a home Dean."

"And you're the closest I will ever get to being in heaven." Dean replies, pressing his forehead against Castiel's.

They kiss again, slowly, then it grows to something hungry and passionate. "Do you know," Dean whispers between kisses, "that," he licks Castiel's bottom lip, smiling at the moan that comes out of Castiel's throat, "your love is the sweetest sin?"

He groans. "You drive me fucking crazy Cas."

* * *

**Note: Hey guys. :) Thanks for the few of you keeping up with this. Just wanted to talk about the songs. **

**The first one is "Fight em Hellhounds, Dean" by Olivia Chrestomanci. I edited a couple of lines to fit this. She has a Supernatural album called Rocksalt. It's brilliant. Makes my heart flutter. **

**The second one is a mix of "Flaws" by Bastille, and "I'll be your lover too" by Robert Pattinson. **

**Thanks for all the nice messages I've been getting :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hi! thanks for sticking with me guys :D this chapter is a bit more mature. It was awkward for me to write because its just not in my character. Also I have zero actual experience haha. But I've read enough to know what to write! Enjoy ;) **

**P.S does anyone have any suggestions on where I should go from here? I'm thinking just a couple more short chapters of dean/Cas and then maybe an epilogue where Cas and Sam meet. **

* * *

"Dean the door isn't locked." Cas groans, breathless. "So what? Let," he nibbles on Castiel's ear, "them see us. I want the whole world to know the filthy things I do to you."

"Hnng Dean that's.. You could.. Get fired, hngg" His hips buck up to Dean's, seeking friction. "But its so fucking hot"

He reaches his hand down and slips it under castiel's waistband. He grabs the warm hardness and squeezes gently. "Oh God, Dean I want you. Now. "

"Want me how Cas?" He pulls out his own dick and starts rutting against Castiel, the friction between their dicks making it hard to breathe, let alone talk. Cas slides his hands onto Dean's ass, his fingers teasing Dean's hole. Dean groans. "Cas don't tease." He pulls his hand out and thrusts three fingers into Dean's mouth. "Suck 'em wet big boy." Dean moans and licks Castiel's fingers till they're coated with Saliva. Cas doesn't waste time, he pulls Dean's pants away for better access and thrusts a finger inside, making Dean arch back into the touch.

Someone knocks at the door, and Dean starts moaning but Castiel puts a hand on his mouth. "Shush" he says, laughing. Dean moans into his hand, the sound muffled. The person at the door knocks again. "Castiel? Are you in there?" It's the manager.

Castiel points for Dean to be quiet. Dean continues rocking against Cas, very slowly, giving them both shivers.

"Uh, yes Zach. Do you want something?"

"Could you let me in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Um, I'm.. Undressed. What's the matter you need to speak to me about?"

Dean rolls his eyes, surprised Castiel can manage long coherent sentences while they're both naked, flushed, and unsated. Not to mention he has his finger in someone's ass.

"Oh undressed?" He audibly takes in a deep breath. "I'd like to do this face to face, but well, you see, I was wondering. If. You would go.. Out.. With me?"

Castiel freezes and his eyes widen at the question. Dean decides to interfere. He slides down and takes Castiel's dick into his mouth, licking around the top, making Cas moan loudly despite himself.

"Castiel? Are you okay?" The manager asks, concern and suspicion in his voice.

Dean puts a hand on Castiel's mouth. "He's great, Zach. I'm taking good care of him," he says with a wink although Zach can't see it. "Mind giving us some privacy?"

No response comes from the door for a moment, then Zach speaks, his voice high. "Is that.. Are you.. Oh god.." And then they hear his footsteps walking away.

Dean laughs and Castiel can't help but smile lovingly at Dean.

" I never thought I could do semi-public sex, Dean. Oh its what you do to me." Cas says, leaning forward to kiss Dean's lips.

"Okay let's finish this man," Dean smirks, "then I can take you to the backseat of the impala. Its much more comfortable than the floor."

"Hng that's hot. What will you do to me there?"

"Whatever you want, baby. Anything you want. Maybe I'll fuck more than your mouth," he says, pushing his hip hard into Castiel. Castiel moans, pushing back up harder. They rock into each other, Dean's hand on Castiel's chest, Castiel's fingers on Dean's naked ass.

"Fuck me. I wan- hngg- you to fuck me."

Dean moans. "How do you want me to fuck you Cas?"

"Hard- hngg Dean- hard and fast. Please Dean."

Castiel's pleading sends Dean over the edge and he comes all over their stomachs. Castiel follows closesly. Dean rolls off of Cas.

"Uh Cas that was so fucking hot." They laugh, almost soundless because they're still out of breath.

"Yeah. Good thing I got extra clothes back here," they look at their shirts, completely ruined and laugh.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I love you. I really do."

Dean faces Cas, presses his lips softly against his. " I know. And I you. More than I can show. "

"I think what we just did shows it enough,"

They laugh again. They laugh so hard, at Castiel's joke, and what they just did, at Zach, and at all the people that will go a whole lifetime without experiencing the deep flowing passionate love and the profound bond that Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have.

They get dressed, put the dirty clothes in a bag, and walk out, giggling at all the raised eyebrows they got.

They leave quickly before Zach catches them and they head to Dean's house where they spend the night cuddling in bed and talking about random things and trying to guess who at the bar has gotten a breast implant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I just wrote this chapter on my phone, so forgive me if there are any mistakes! eeryone around me is talking about Politics in Egypt and my heart was aching, so I prayed and then of course I wrote Dean/Cas sex. Enjoy.**

* * *

"DEAN! There's someone at the door for you," Cas yells. He spent the night before at Dean's place.

"Who is it?" Dean comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A short dark-haired girl! Lisa, I think? She says it's important."

Dean freezes. He whispers, "Lisa? Well I'll be damned."

He flings the door open. "Lisa!" He exclaims. They hug. Castiel stands a distance behind Dean, his jaw clenching at the way Lisa's eyes roam his half-naked body.

"Come on in, Lisa. To what do I owe this lovely surprise?" Dean says in his usual charming way.

She walks in, Dean closes the door behind her.

"Dean I miss-" she stops and looks at Cas. "Excuse me? What are you staring at? Could you give us a minute?"

Castiel's face flushes, Dean smiles at him assuringly so he walks into the living room, out of sight but where he can still hear them.

"Lisa that's Castiel. Be nice to him." Dean says. "Whatever. Dean I came to tell you that I miss you. I miss you a lot and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left. And I know it was my fault, because I couldn't accept your past. But I'm willing to ignore all the crazy now. Will you take me back?" She says, breathless.

Castiel stiffens. Dean gasps. "Oh, um, Lisa, wow... Listen.."

She leans in and presses her lips to Dean's, cutting him off.

Castiel hears kissing noise and his heart sinks.

Dean pushes her away. "Lisa! What are you doing? No. Lisa, sweety, listen to me. I'm... I'm with someone." He says, his eyes apologetic, his hands on Lisa's shoulders.

"What? You're with... Someone? I'm sorry. I just thought.." She laughs awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Its okay Lisa, just.. I really cared about you Lisa, I still do. But I moved on. I'm happy. I'll call you sometime okay? We should hang out sometime; catch up and stuff."

"Sure. I'd like that Dean." He pulls her into his arms. She takes in a deep breath and pulls away. "Okay, bye Dean." She says, her eyes dark and glistening with tears.

"Bye Lisa." He kisses her hand. She walks out the door and into her car without looking back.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

"Cas baby you can come out, it's safe now," he chuckles darkly. When he gets no response, he walks into the living room.

"Cas?" He finds the room empty. "Cas! Where'd you go?"

He calls his phone, but Cas doesn't pick up. "Dammit what happened now?" He curses under his breath and decides to drive to Castiel's house.

He knocks on the front door. When he gets no reply, he goes 'round the back and enters the Kitchen. "Cas what the hell?" He yells when he finds him sitting on the kitchen table, his jaw clenched.

"What'dyou want Dean?"

"Cas what? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go talk to Lisa."

"Li- what are you talking about? She left."

"Oh? Did she kiss you goodbye too? Dean don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard you kissing her after she confessed her undying love to you," he smirks angrily.

"Kiss? Cas you got it wrong. She kissed me and cut me off, I pushed her away. I told her I was happy and that I'm with someone. I promise you, Cas. Lisa doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Cas looks away, his arms wrapped around his own chest. "Hey Cas come on don't be like that." Dean says sadly, crossing the kitchen to stand in front of Cas. He pulls his face towards his, Cas still refusing to look at him. "Castiel look at me." He does.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak, you listen to me. I love you. No, scratch that. I'm in love with you. You drive me fucking crazy half the time Cas. The other half I'm only trynna let you know the way I feel is true. I love your voice and your hair and your smell and your lips and the way you stare into space and the way you tilt your head,"

Cas smiles despite himself. "That's more like it," Dean whispers.

"What else do you like?"

"I love your eyes- I could drown in them Cas. I love your nose and the way you sound in the morning."

Dean presses his lips to Dean's nose. "I love your nose, and how your skin feels under my hands," he demonstrates by sliding his hand under Castiel's shirt and caressing his stomach.

"I love the way I feel safe around you, like the ghosts I know can't hurt me when you're around. You're my light in the darkness." He pulls Castiel's shirt off and Castiel shivers as Dean's hand slides up his chest.

"I love the way you make me moan," he whispers, with a shaky breath, "like a prayer for which no words exist."

He kisses Castiel's neck.

"Dean," Castiel groans. "Dean I need you. I need you right now."

"You're so fucking hot when you're jealous Cas. You're so sexy, so sexy."

"Dean I couldn't stand the thought of you with her. Her lips on your skin, her hands touching you," he shivers again, then bites Dean's neck.

"You're mine." He bites his bottom lip. "Mine."

"Hng Cas," Dean groans. "I'm yours baby."

"You're right Dean. She can't touch you like I can."

"And she can't fuck me like you can, Cas."

Cas moans loudly. He pushes the plates on the table to the floor, a couple of them breaking. Dean pushes him so he's laying backwards on the table, his legs on both sides of Dean.

He runs his hand agonizingly slow up Castiel's thigh. "Dean please," Cas pleads.

He opens Castiel's zipper, slides his pants down, freeing his erection. He bends down, his mouth a hair away, and breathes on Castiel's dick, his breath harsh and hot. Castiel pushes his hips up, forcing Dean's lips to touch his dick. "Oh God oh God Dean please Dean I need it," he cries out.

"I got you baby," Dean replies, running his tongue along Castiel's length, slowly. Castiel whimpers. Dean takes Cas into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head. He takes him deep until he's about to gag, and starts sucking; moving his head up and down- Castiel's hands in his hair. He finds a good rhythm, fast and consistent, and before he knows it Cas is coming down his throat. He swallows greedily and pulls away.

Castiel breathes heavily, trying to come down from his high. Dean thrusts his hands into his own pants, trying to relieve himself. He's taken by surprise when Cas grabs his hand, stopping him. "Dean, no, I... I want you in me." He says.

Dean's eyes go to Castiel's crotch; smiling when he notices Cas is hardening again.

They head to the bedroom where Cas takes out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Well, well, he comes prepared," Dean smirks, pulls Cas in. He kisses him, his tongue pushing into his mouth, wet and hot.

"Get ready for round 2," he whispers into Castiel's ear, making him shiver.


End file.
